


1000 hands

by hufflehyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Soft sex, mina loves dahyun so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflehyo/pseuds/hufflehyo
Summary: After the blackness of the night, Mina's star rises up on the horizon, spreading her gold in every direction. She comes in the way natural forces do, needing no invitation yet feeling her welcome. The light is Mina's gift, bold and free. This is her sun, a fire ignited to bring warmth to her creation and inspire her to seek her own beauty whitin.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	1000 hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to 1000 hands - fifth harmony. the lyrics are self-explanatory and are shown during the chapter typed in italics.

Mina thinks Dahyun looks like the sunrise.

_tired, tired_

She fills Mina's sky with shades of orange and pink. Peach and magenta, amber and rose, radiating hope, love, freedom. A new beggining with her smile. Another chance to live with her creamy chocolate eyes. The start of a brand new day, everyday.

"Good morning," Mina mutters as soon as the younger girl's eyes stutter open, glistening smile on her lips, puffy cheeks red from sleep. Mina's heart drop at the sight.

"Morning," Dahyun says, reaching to brush a strand of Mina's bangs out of her eyes. It's pretty, the way she looks at Mina so lovingly, so warm, so truthfully.

The sun shyly enters the room through the pale curtains, almost as pale as Dahyun's skin, and Mina sighes again as the light-orange rays bath her lover's skin. So beautiful. She can't help but reach for her, fingers slightly running up and down her arm, admiring the way she reacts.

"You're so pretty, Dahyun," It's sincere, the most Mina think she's ever been, and Dahyun shifts closer, leg thrown around Mina's waist, hand caressing Mina's soft cheek. Her bright purple hair is all over the pillow and her back, and if Mina had the courage, she'd touch it. Dahyun seems too angelic now, and Mina is afraid that if she touches her any further, she'll disappear.

_it'll be to the end_

"I love you," Dahyun says, still smiling, still caressing Mina's cheek, still there. Mina can't believe she's hers, she's with her, on a bed in a hotel room in Bahamas, can't believe she's that lucky when she feels the cold, soft weight of Dahyun's wedding ring touching her cheek. Can't believe the weight of her own.

She thinks she might be dreaming, if not in a nightmare, to the way Dahyun so beautifully reveals herself to her, covers being thrown aside to pull Mina into her naked body, hands roaming over her back, lips greedily chasing hers. Mina closes her eyes, and all she sees is Dahyun.

"I love you more," It's more a moan than a phrase, but Dahyun doesn't mind. Mina feels weird; Her chest is heavy and her throat is dry, hands shaky as if she had never touched the girl in front of her. It was dumb to think like that, she knew deep inside. Dahyun's body was engraved on her mind and on the tips of her fingers. She was hers.

They kiss again, deeper, more desperate, and Mina flips them on the bed, the younger one now straddling her lap, warm touches on her plush hips. She smells so good Mina can do nothing but bury her head on her neck, lovebites being left everywhere, over the ones from the previous night, or the previous week, the japanese girl desperately trying to claim Dahyun to herself, to ground herself on her.

_give me nothing like i've ever tried_

Dahyun runs her hands through Mina's hair, pulling lightly, moaning shamelessly, head thrown back to give her more room. Mina wraps her lips around a pink nipple - Dahyun cries out in pleasure. For her. Mina's heart starts racing. Dahyun is there with her.

"Unnie," Thready. Mina wanted more. Her tongue flattens against the hard bud and she sucks, hard, nails digging to Dahyun's milky thighs, marking, claiming, taking.

So pretty, Dahyun is. Mina lets go of her body only to admire her, eyes greedily taking everything they can from her figure, chest heaving, skin covered on purplish marks, Mina's marks, legs spread on her lap and wetness pooling on her thighs. Mina palms her ass, grabs it and pulls Dahyun into her, face once more tucked into her neck.

There are tears on her eyes, though, and she sobs, arms holding Dahyun tightly by the waist. There's so many feelings. Dahyun's hands are soon on her back, soothing her, so soft and warm Mina only cries harder. Once again, she feels the cold metal of their wedding ring, and she somehow relishes on it, eyes closed tightly as she breathes Dahyun in. That's all she needs.

_it'll be the perfect sin_

Sometimes Mina asks herself why Dahyun loves her. They've been together since they were teenagers, God, basically kids, and Dahyun is still there. She still holds her, like right now, and she still treats her like she's the best there is.

Dahyun was late for the wedding, Mina remembers, just two days ago. Mina entered the church, her dad holding her from falling to her knees, and fifteen minutes later Dahyun hadn't showed up yet. Mina could only think that she had finally realized that Mina was no good for her, that she deserved more, and she was nearly collapsing. She would have if Sana hadn't held her. Two minutes after Sana's first scolding about being patient, Dahyun entered the church, smiling brightly, so beautiful Mina thought she would die.

_something like the truest lie_

"Unnie, baby," Dahyun brings her back to earth, calling softly, tucking her head up by her chin. She smiles, warm, cozy, honey-like, all sunny and beautiful as she's ever been. Mina is able to hear her heart beating in her ears. "What's wrong?"

Mina can't find the words to answer. Instead, she just looks at Dahyun for long minutes. She feels like she could see herself in her, and she panicks, desperately looking for Dahyun, her Dahyun, inside those still warm with sleep eyes. She finds her when Dahyun uses a hand to hold her down; she didn't realize she was squirming. Dahyun stares back at her lovingly, and it's like Mina can finally breathe one more time. She didn't want to see herself reflected on Dahyun. She was too bad for that, had too many flaws. Dahyun was ethereal.

_everywhere somehow_

Mina leans in for a kiss and Dahyun doesn't deny it. Mina doesn't think she could anyways. She closes her eyes, Dahyun's hands burning her skin, Dahyun's lips leaving wet traces on her neck, and she moans.

Dahyun untangles herself from Mina only to push her softly on her back, settling between Mina's legs, lips coming to hers again. Mina's hands are finally comfortable, running softly through Dahyun's back and everywhere she can reach, tongue peeking out as Dahyun's own grab her thighs and place them apart.

_the only place i'll ever be as long as you hold me down_

"A-ah! Hyun..," Mina cries as she feels Dahyun's velvety mouth on her nipples, sucking, biting, licking. It's heavenly, the way she makes Mina feel, and even more tears run down her cheeks, hiccups interrupting Dahyun.

"Don't cry, my love," Mina's own personal sun coos, "Can you tell me what's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

Mina shakes her head, and Dahyun nods, coming up to kiss her again. Her tongue is warm and soft, but she practically urges Mina to kiss her back, moaning on the back of her throat when she responds with the same fervour. How could she not?

Finally, with her mouth still glued to Mina's, Dahyun's fingers find their way between her legs. Wet coats her cold digits and she giggles as Mina breaks the kiss and arches into her touch, hips grinding against her hand at their own accord. She presses down on Mina's clit with her thumb, and Mina sobs, begging.

_oh, such a liberty_

"Is this what you wanted, love?", Dahyun asks softly, trailing kisses down Mina's neck, slow circles being formed on the older girl's clit. Mina whimpers, clawing at her back.

It's not like Dahyun has never done that before.

She's done it more times than Mina can count, but there's something about today, and Dahyun, and the way she's staring down at her with so much love in her eyes. There's something about the hotel room and the sunrays now fully bathing both of them, something about how stupidly bright Dahyun hair is, something about the sound of the waves outside. There's something about Dahyun, who interwines their fingers together when Mina's shaky hands try to touch her face, and there's definitely something about the way Dahyun kisses Mina's wedding ring and places their hands next to her head on the pillows.

_warm me with your touch, pressure from your fingertips_

"Stay," Mina simply asks, eyes full of tears, hips still pressing against Dahyun's touch. Dahyun smiles, big, bright, beautiful. Mina looses the track of her own thoughts for a few seconds.

"I could never leave you," She says, "Not even if you asked me. I can't."

Mina suddenly remembers everything. The lazy days where she and Dahyun would play games at her room and then her mother would call them to eat. Their first day at highschool. Their first kiss. When Dahyun asked her in a date. Their first time. The wedding proposal. The wedding itself. Dahyun.

_Dahyun_.

After the blackness of the night, Mina's star rises up on the horizon, spreading her gold in every direction. She comes in the way natural forces do, needing no invitation yet feeling her welcome. The light is Mina's gift, bold and free. This is her sun, a fire ignited to bring warmth to her creation and inspire her to seek her own beauty whitin.

_never be enough, i'll do nothing but submit_

"Take me," Mina asks simply. Dahyun complies.

_i just wanna feel a thousand hands from you and only you_

She sinks in, two fingers, three knuckles, and Mina is finally full, finally whole. She finds support on the way Dahyun breath hitches, the way she swears, and she lets Dahyun know she's doing good by moaning her name, asking her for more, to give her more, to take more from her.

_can you make me feel a thousand hands from you and only you?_

Dahyun untangles their fingers and take Mina's hand, pressing her palm against her chest, letting Mina feel her heart beating. It's fast, just like hers, and they look each other in the eye as Dahyun fucks her open, scissoring her fingers to make room for a third one. Mina whines mindlessly, free hand scratching down Dahyun's back, eyes fighting to stay open.

_grab a hold of my soul_

Mina arches her back as Dahyun's slams into her, hand falling from Dahyun's chest to her own, fingers squeezing and rolling her nipples. Mina doesn't know when Dahyun started to grind against her thigh, but she flexes it nonetheless, the younger girl's moans being the only thing she wants to hear.

Dahyun mouths her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin, scissoring her open again. Mina tenses for a second before Dahyun shuhses her with a kiss, fourth finger making its way in easily, Mina greedily grinding against them. Dahyun chuckles. Mina wishes they had brought the strap-on.

_and make me feel complete within_

"Hyun," Mina calls, both arms wrapping around Dahyun's neck, pulling her closer. The pace of Dahyun's hips get messier, but she keeps fucking Mina slowly, carefully. Mina loves her. God, Mina loves her so much.

As Dahyun moans against her neck and spills on her thigh, she buries her head on Mina's neck, and Mina holds her, moving her hips, breathing in the sweet scent of Dahyun's shampoo. She shakes with a goosebump as Dahyun bites her neck harshly.

_you'll be the one to show these goosebumps on my skin_

"I l-love you," Mina whimpers, begs, hands on Dahyun's hair. She pulls, tears from pleasure falling down her cheeks. Dahyun kisses them away.

"Love you, baby, so much. You're everything to me, you know that, right?"

_i'll wear my heart on my sleeve_

Mina nods, crying wholeheartedly. She's close, so impossibly close, but Dahyun doesn't stop. She curls her fingers and kisses her, so deep and needy that Mina loses her air. She tugs on Dahyun's hair, left hand holding hers, squeezing her fingers. She needs her release.

_i need you to feel the pain_

"Hyun, a-ah, Dahyun," Mina pleads. Dahyun takes pity on her, not before grabbing her by the chin, eyes connected one more time.

The sun makes them look clearer, Mina realizes, and they're so deep with adoration. Dahyun slams into her two, three times, angling her fingers differently and then curling them again.

"Want you to come while you look at me, Mina, only me,"

_Only you_ , Mina thinks to herself as she concentrates on the pleasure. Dahyun is doing that to her. Dahyun is the one inside her, the one above her and the one who makes her feel like this. So loved, so owned, so pretty. Dahyun is everything she needs.

"Please," Mina begs one more time.

_would you take a bullet for me?_

"Yes"

_cause you know i'd do the same_

Mina comes with a loud moan, and Dahyun pulls out immediately. Mina almost misses the contact, but the feeling of being on Dahyun's arms is better than anything she's ever felt, so she rides her high in there, face tucked on the younger girl's neck, tiny moans scaping her lips as her body shakes. Dahyun kisses her temple, praises her and runs a soothing hand on her stomach while she brushes Mina's hair out her face with the other one.

"My pretty unnie," She says, smiling, "Did so good for me."

_i just wanna feel a thousand hands from you and only you_

Mina doesn't have the strength to protest. She lets Dahyun kiss her as much as she wants to, lets Dahyun take her face in between her hands and peck her lips. Let's Dahyun's hands explore her body, lets her push her knees up and kneel in front of her. She keens at the feeling of Dahyun's tongue on her center, of course, but she prefers the way Dahyun smoothly caresses her thighs and ass, the way she takes her hands up to pinch her nipples. Mina loves the feeling of holding Dahyun's hand as her tongue makes its way inside her.

_can you make me feel a thousand hands from you and only you?_

Mina looks down, to Dahyun's eyes which are piercing through her soul, and whimpers bubble up her throat. She smiles as Dahyun's free hand runs up her thigh again, the low hum on her throat making Mina's core vibrate, and she comes as the sun makes the little emeralds on Dahyun's ring shine.

Finally, Mina has found somewhere to belong.

_a thousand hands from you._

Someone.

**Author's Note:**

> @starshyo on tumblr


End file.
